Nobody wants to Lonely
by Dark Raven5
Summary: A songfic about the stupidity of the team and how they really found out about dom and letty's relationship.


Author's Note: Another songfic, this one is based on Christina Agulera and Ricki Martian's Nobody Wants to be lonely; another Dom thinking about Letty fic.  
  
Artist: Christina Agulera and Ricki Martian Album: Unknown Title: Nobody Wants to be Lonely  
  
~$~ Ricky: Why, why, why Christina: Oh ooh ohh  
  
How can she act like this? Doesn't she want to me with someone? Does she really want to be this lonely for the rest of her life? She's a beautiful girl; she's young, energetic, any guy would be happy to have her as a girlfriend, why is she being so difficult? I've set her up with tons of my guy friends; okay sure they're all pigs and only have one thing on their mind, but that no reason to discourage her is it? Vince thought.  
  
~$~ Ricky: There you are, in a darkened room And you're all alone, looking out the window Your heart is cold and lost the will to love Like a broken arrow Here I stand in the shadows Christina: In the shadows  
  
Dude, she been working on that car all day lone, when is she gonna take a break. I know she broke up with her boyfriend, but she'd she be out looking for a new boyfriend, not hanging out with Dom all the time? I'm sure there are lots of guys who want to go out with her, there are probably guys who would give everything they own just to talk to her, I know I would. Bryan thought.  
  
~$~ Ricky: Come to come, come to me Both: Can't you see that Nobody wants to be lonely Nobody wants to cry My body's longing to hold you So bad it hurts inside Time is precious and it's slipping away And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh) Nobody wants to be lonely So why (why), why don't you let me love you Why (ooh, ooh yeah), why (oh why), why  
  
God, why is she just sitting around, she just broke up with, what's his name? Oh, I doesn't matter didn't like him anyways; he wasn't good enough for her. She should go out and get laid, no wait, that's what I do. What does she do after a break up? I have no idea, am I clueless, blind or just really stupid, no wait I just too drunk to notice, great, I'm insulting myself, way to go Leon. Leon thought.  
  
~$~ Christina: Ooh ooh, yeah  
  
Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song It's a serenade, so your heart can find me, ohh And suddenly you're flying down the stairs into my arms, baby, ohh Ricky: Before I start going crazy Christina: Going crazy, ohh  
  
I think it's a good thing that she broke up with him, he was such an ass; anyways they only dated for three days. Of course everyone else thinks she should be going out and doing something stupid, then again it is the guys who have these opinions. If only they knew what I knew, believe me they would all shut their mouths. Jesse Thought.  
  
~$~ Ricky: Run to me Christina: Run to me Both: Cause I'm dying. Nobody wants to be lonely Nobody wants to cry (don't want to cry) My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you) So bad it hurts inside Time is precious and it's slipping away And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh) Nobody wants to be lonely So why Christina: Why, why don't you let me love you  
  
Okay, she is my best friend and I should respect her decision but God, she can't just sit around and hang out with Dom all day. How is she suppose to find a new boyfriend if she spends all her time with him? God, she needs a life, or at least a new boyfriend. We're best friends and I know I'm suppose to respect her and all but I've set her up on so many dates and she hadn't even liked one, it's like she has a boyfriend. Mia thought.  
  
~$~ Ricky: I wanna feel you need me Christina: Feel you need me  
  
I don't understand why everybody doesn't leave her alone; so what if she wants to be alone, she's not lonely I should know. Sure we spend a lot of time together and everyone else thinks she should be out trying to find a new boyfriend; they set her up on all theses dates and its pissing me off!!! Dominic thought.  
  
~$~ Ricky: Just like the air you're breathing Christina: Breathing, I need you here in my life Both: Don't walk away, don't walk away Don't walk away, don't walk away No, no, no, no. Nobody wants to be lonely Nobody wants to cry.yeah, yeah Nobody wants to be lonely (yeah ohh ooh) Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry) My body's longing to hold you (is longing to hold you) So bad it hurts inside (hurts inside) Time is precious and it's slipping away And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)  
  
"Mia, I'm not going!" Letty replied as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Why not? He's a really nice guy and he's totally into you," Mia replied refusing to allow Letty to escape.  
  
"Then you go out with him!"  
  
"He likes you!"  
  
"I'm not going!"  
  
"Yes you are!!!!!!"  
  
"Mia leave her the hell alone!" Dom shouted from his place at the kitchen table.  
  
"What do you care!" Mia shouted at him then went after Letty.  
  
~$~ Nobody wants to be lonely So why (why), why don't you let me love you Let me love you. Nobody wants to be lonely Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry.) My body's longing to hold you (I'm longing to hold you) So bad it hurts inside (so hurt inside) Time is precious and it's slipping away And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
  
"Mia for the last Goddamn time I'm not going!" Letty shouted as Mia opened the door and her date entered the house.  
  
"And why not?" Mia asked refusing to lose the argument.  
  
"Because I have a boyfriend."  
  
"Who? The only person who you hang out with is Dom!"  
  
"Bingo!"  
  
"Oh, shit!"  
  
"Now leave her alone," Dom said putting his arms around Letty. "And you get the fuck out of here, before I have to hurt you."  
  
"Stop being so egotistical Toretto," Letty said as they headed up the stairs.  
  
"We're dead," Mia replied as she flopped down on the sofa.  
  
"Told you so," Jesse replied, a cocky smile on his face.  
  
~$~ Nobody wants to be lonely So why (why), why don't you let me love you Why (why), let me love you Why don't you let me love you Why, love you, let me love you Why (why) 


End file.
